


Voice of love (Speak Up)

by Harukyuties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doyoung can hear people's thought, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, johnny is the bad guy :(, markhyuck cameo, they break up but got back together, very tiny homophobia, yuwoo if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukyuties/pseuds/Harukyuties
Summary: “Do you even like me?”“I do, I really do.” Doyoung panicked, trying to read Jaehyun’s thoughts and say what the younger wants to hear but nothing, there was nothing. He could not read Jaehyun’s thoughts like he used to. What was happening? Doyoung didn’t know but he almost cried at what Jaehyun said next.“Let’s break up.”Or alternativelyDoyoung can hear the thoughts of people that have a crush on him and that includes Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Voice of love (Speak Up)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written so I apologize in advance if it gets boring.
> 
> \- English is not my first language  
> \- Sorry if there are grammar mistakes
> 
> P.S: Lots of dialogue, like A LOT, beware. Convos are in normal font and thoughts are in italic/cursive font

Doyoung didn’t know if it should be considered as a blessing or curse that he is able to hear someone’s thoughts since he was a kid. He didn’t know how and why. How is this even possible? Why him? Why must it be him to hear someone’s thought? Why can’t it be someone else? Or maybe why can’t he read the thoughts of animals instead. Why humans? Even worse, people who love him.

“Doyoung, wanna go to my house to play?” A girl asked. _“I heard Doyoung’s family’s rich.”_

_“What’s wrong with her?”_ Young six years old Doyoung was confused. Why all of the sudden when they are not even close. Doyoung raises his head from the gaming device on his hand and looks over his shoulder, frowning slightly at the sight of the girl.

_“Mommy said it’s good to stay closer to Doyoung because he’s rich!”_

Doyoung almost scoffed when he heard the girl’s thoughts. How ironic. 

“No.” Doyoung deadpanned, cutting the girl off mid-sentence already turning around walking away. _“Why is it money all the time, it’s annoying and she’s loud.”_ Doyoung wanted to tell the girl to shut up but how could he when the girl was not talking out loud. 

Perhaps he thinks this is a curse because god knows how much he wants to get rid of this ridiculous and stupid ‘curse’. As he grows up, all he could hear every day is: _“I like him”, “I wanna confess but I’m scared of rejection!”, “Ah! He’s so handsome today.”_ and many more. How he wishes to mute out his thoughts like everyone else. But no, instead, his mind is always filled with flowery words complimenting him without his consent because those people love him.

Those flowery words tho, they do get into Doyoung’s head, boosting his confidence and ego even more. Yes, he knows he has always been good looking. He has eyes and a mirror to know that he’s good looking even if no one tells him. But the fact that half of the population on the campus compliments him, Doyoung's self-esteem skyrockets and it feels good, he really does feel good. Doyoung is popular in his university and he knows it thanks to his ability to hear the thoughts of almost half the population of the school. 

Before he was popular, Doyoung was a normal student, maybe a little nerdy when wearing his round glasses which makes him even more handsome if possible and not worse instead. Doyoung didn’t care about his image in school, whether he’s a nerd or delinquent. He did not fit into the stereotype of a typical school kid like what the movies portray. Yeah he is a bit of a nerd but he would prefer the term ‘book smart’ and thanks to his good visuals, it’s hard to be classified as a nerd either way.

His good visuals come with a set of soft facial features. Round eyes, fluffy puff cheeks, perfect eyebrows, high pointed nose and red-tinted lips. His face spells gorgeous. But he’s cold even with his soft features. Doyoung has the aura of ‘don’t approach me if you don’t want to meet your end’. Hence, the reason why no one dares to approach him nor brave enough to confess. 

Except for one person.

Jeong Jaehyun.

  
  


✨

  
  


"Do I have to put this on?" Doyoung questioned, standing in front of a photo booth as he stared hard into the small stall next to the photo booth that is filled with all kinds of accessories like hats, wigs, glasses and more.

"N-no, not at all! We can just take normal pictures!" Jaehyun exclaimed a little too fast as he panicked. He is not one that can deal well with the situation of being put in the spotlight all of the sudden. So when there are times that he was in the spotlight, Jaehyun would panic, going full-on rambling mode.

They are currently at the photo booth for a date. It is the weekend and Doyoung is not about to go against what Jaehyun thinks of him (Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is perfect, flawless) and decided to take Jaehyun out on a date like the good boyfriend he is since both of them are free. 

When Doyoung first picked up Jaehyun from the latter’s house, he had asked if there were any specific places that the younger wanted to visit. But Jaehyun did not say anything, instead, letting his feet guide them to their destination. Jaehyun didn't know what happened during the walk because talking with Doyoung made him forget everything and become less observant about his surroundings. If you ask him what’s his birthday and where he lives, he’ll tell you ‘I don’t know’. 

Jaehyun did not know how but somehow he came face to face with a photo booth after he stopped walking and decided to just go with it. A picture with Doyoung will be a beautiful memory that he wants to cherish till the end. He would definitely not blow the chance up when it is placed right in front of him right now. 

_"This is my first time taking sticker pictures with a boyfriend... I'm so nervous."_

Jaehyun is not the type to get nervous. He was very friendly, open-minded in both good and bad ways and shameless in university. Everyone knows it because he had made a fool out of himself throughout the whole school year. The amount of people getting second-hand embarrassment is insanely uncountable but Jaehyun does not seem fazed about the incident. If possible, he looks smug as he had eventually built a very good relationship with his English lecturer due to one of the silly accidents.

It was after school when Jaehyun was gonna leave the campus with his best friend, Jungwoo and they decided to meet up at the university main entrance. Jungwoo had told him that he was wearing a green bomber jacket.

Jaehyun likes surprises, so when he saw the familiar green bomber jacket, he decided to surprise his friend by jumping on his back. Passerbys would think that their friendship is cute if it’s not for who the actual green bomber jacket person is. Everyone stopped their track and stared shockingly at what was happening. Embarrassment can be seen rushing onto the other students’ face as they watch the scene unfold. 

“Jaehyun, what are you doing on the floor?” A familiar voice was heard just then and Jaehyun looked up only to make eye contact with Jungwoo who was staring down at him confusedly. 

“Woo, You’re her- wait… Wait, what the fuck?! Who is this?” Jaehyun was glad to see his friend but when the realization hit, he turned back around to face the green bomber jacket person that was now lying on the ground due to Jaehyun pouncing on him. 

“Jeong Jaehyun, I don’t appreciate my student jumping on me like this.” 

“Huh?” Jaehyun was confused, but still not moving from his position as he continued to stay on top of the person he just pounced on.

“Jeong Jaehyun, I don’t like punishing my students but I have no choice but to ask you to write 3 essays in 24 hours if you don’t get off me.” 

Finally recognizing the voice, he exclaimed “Omg sir, what are you doing on the ground?” as he stands up, dusting off his pants. 

To sum it up, Jaehyun did end up writing just one essay and he couldn’t be more glad than to write it since he loves English. Ever since then, Jungwoo has teased him almost every day and with new incidents always happening, the teasing never ends. But Jaehyun does not feel an ounce of embarrassment, because this is the real Jaehyun, and real Jaehyun does not feel embarrassed. 

"Please look at the camera and pose." The photo booth machine said, bringing Jaehyun out of his daydream. He didn’t know how he stepped into the photo booth and assumed that Doyoung had probably dragged him while he’s too busy panicking and crying over Doyoung. 

"Ooh, it's starting. Get in close!" Doyoung exclaimed as he pulled Jaehyun closer to him. They were doing different kinds of poses for the picture. Silly, fun, cute, sexy, crazy, all kinds of pictures were taken and Jaehyun almost fainted due to the closed distance between Doyoung and him. He thought his heart was beating so crazily fast he’s about to get a heart attack.

"3...2...1" Without warning, Doyoung leaned in for a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek and a snap sound was resounded in the small photo booth. Not prepared, Jaehyun falls off his seat onto his butt with a loud thump on the ground after the last picture was taken.

Doyoung just chuckles slightly at his boyfriend’s clumsiness. After helping the younger up from the ground, they went out of the photo booth to wait for the printing of the pictures they had taken.

"The pictures are done. They came out great!" Doyoung smiled as he took a hold of the pictures that came out from the pick-up area.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun was crouching in a corner, dropping his head onto his knee as he replayed the scene in his mind over and over again. _"That surprise kiss attack..."_ Doyoung is really bad for his heart but he doesn’t mind it because his heart is fully occupied by the older. He is willing to give his heart to Doyoung like literally, he will do a heart transplant if needed.

"Jae, wanna get something to drink?" Doyoung asked, once again bringing Jaehyun back to reality.

"Yeah, sure..."

**𑁋**

"Welcome. Oh? Jaehyun, we meet again." The cashier greets them once they are standing in front of the counter, ready to order. Hearing his name being called out by the familiar voice he used to hear every day a few years ago, Jaehyun looked up and saw someone he didn’t think he would meet again, not until last week. 

Jaehyun is on a study date with Doyoung at the library the week before. There, he met his ex, Johnny for the first time after their break up five years ago.

"Long time no see, huh?" Johnny's voice resounded through the quiet hallway. Jaehyun and Doyoung had gone out of the library for fresh air and coffee from a vending machine after long hours of studying and coincidently Johnny was there too. 

When Jaehyun first saw Johnny, his mind went blank, then thoughts started fumbling in from everywhere as he panicked. Jaehyun did not answer Johnny’s question, so Doyoung decided to be the one that breaks the ice.

"Jae, who is he?" Doyoung asked, eyeing Jaehyun carefully, hearing each and every one of Jaehyun’s thoughts.

"Just someone I knew in high school. If you're done with your drink, let's go back in." Jaehyun finally speaks, trying to leave as fast as he could, away from Johnny because the latter brought back bad memories.

"Come on, Jay! I think we were a little closer than that. Right?" Johnny grabs onto Jaehyun's shoulder, stopping him from leaving. 

"Stop it, don't touch me." Jaehyun swatted his hand.

"Oh? Did I offend you? My bad, my bad." 

"Doyoung, let's go in. We've been slacking off for too long."

"Okay..." Doyoung did not push much further as Jaehyun does not seem to like talking about the topic. Both of them eventually left the library as Jaehyun could not focus at all on studying after running into Johnny. 

In a situation like this, Doyoung really hates the fact that he can hear people’s thoughts because it seems as if he’s getting information about things illegally without anyone’s consent. He feels bad, he really does. And because of it, Doyoung knew who Johnny was. He knew the taller male was Jaehyun’s ex, but if Jaehyun doesn’t want to mention it, then he will not bring it up. 

**𑁋**

After ordering their drinks, Doyoung and Jaehyun sit at a table that was by the far end corner of the coffee shop, a little hidden behind a shelf full of antique displays and books. They are having a light-hearted conversation, the surrounding feels calm and peaceful which is the total opposite of what happened when they were ordering at the front counter with Johnny behind it.

Jaehyun didn’t know what happened but somehow Doyoung and Johnny started throwing sarcastic remarks at each other at some point. Jaehyun feels like crying, he is helpless and clueless as to why Doyoung and Johnny are having a verbal fight. He wanted to leave but Doyoung insisted on staying and placed their order before Jaehyun could even take another step towards the exit. 

So now, here they are waiting for their drinks to arrive. Jaehyun had excused himself to the restroom due to the sudden urge to pee.

“Jaehyun, are you avoiding me?” Jaehyun jumped a little when he heard the familiar voice but he did not answer the question. He quickly dried his hand, trying to escape the restroom and back to Doyoung, his safe place. 

But of course, it was not successful. 

“Johnny Seo, get out of my way.” 

“We haven’t seen each other since high school and this is how you greet your ex-schoolmate and ex-boyfriend?” Jaehyun could tell Johnny was raising his eyebrows, feeling amused even if he’s looking at the ground. 

High school Jaehyun was certainly not as brave as current senior year university Jaehyun. 

“We met at the library last week, what more do you want?” Jaehyun glared from underneath his bangs.

“I just missed you, don’t you miss me too? After all, I’m your first love.”

“After all the shit you put me through junior year of high school, like hell I would miss you.” Jaehyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. The audacity of Johnny missing him, how dare he miss him when he left Jaehyun all by himself after being outed during junior year of high school. 

Jaehyun was new to the concept of liking someone of the same sex. After all, it was the age where everyone starts to either doubt or confirm their sexual orientation. Growing up, Jaehyun had always noticed that he paid more attention to boys rather than girls but he was told and educated to like girls, date them, get married and start a family with girls. 

No one told him about liking boys so when he found himself admiring boys, he immediately tried to brush off the feelings he felt. Butterflies and flushed cheeks were hidden deep inside him. Nonetheless, he survived the first half of high school without much problem, putting all his focus on studies instead of relationships. And that is until Johnny appears.

Jaehyun didn’t know how but during junior year, he had gotten very close to Johnny. So close that Johnny became his ‘gay awakening’. Johnny was there for Jaehyun when the latter comes to terms with his sexual orientation. Johnny was kind and understanding so you can’t blame Jaehyun for developing a little crush for the taller male. 

Things escalated and they became boyfriends. Jaehyun was happy, he was happy to have a kind and good boyfriend. But he was scared, Jaehyun was scared to display affection because after all, society is still not so accepting of the same-sex couple. So his relationship with Johnny was kept secret. 

Everything was going well, that is until Jaehyun and Johnny were caught making out by someone. And before they knew it, news spread all around the school. Jaehyun was so scared to face the school but he thought that if Johnny is together with him, things would be better. So he went to school the next day as if nothing happened only to receive hateful and hurtful comments being thrown at him.

And Johnny was not there. 

Jaehyun wanted to laugh. It can’t be a coincidence, right? How is it possible that the day he was outed as gay would be the day Johnny moves to America. And the audacity of Johnny to end everything over a text. “Let’s break up.” Jaehyun remembered how much he screamed and cried when he saw the text. He was so angry and frustrated but he could not do anything but accept the situation he was in as it is. 

It was towards the end of junior year that it became unbearable that he dropped out of his school and finished his senior year online.

“I told you I was moving right?” Johnny defends himself.

“I don’t fucking care and get out of the way, I still have a boyfriend waiting for me.” Jaehyun pushed Johnny aside, grabbing the doorknob to leave the restroom. Before he could take a step out though, he felt himself being turned around and a lip was on his within a blink of an eye. 

Jaehyun stood frozen, eyes wide, trying to figure out what had just happened. When he finally realized what’s happening, he pushed Johnny away from him, throwing a punch at his face. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Jaehyun yelled fumingly, not a question but more of a statement. Before he could get a reply, he stormed out from the restroom leaving an amused Johnny behind. 

On his way back to Doyoung, Jaehyun panics. Thoughts running wild and he didn’t know if he should tell Doyoung or not, not knowing Doyoung had already heard all of his thoughts. Without even telling him, Doyoung already knew what had happened.

When Jaehyun returned, he was so lost in thoughts that he did not realize Doyoung was staring at him with an unreadable expression, stirring his coffee then down it in one go.

_“So Johnny kissed Jaehyun huh...”_

✨

  
  


Doyoung was used to hearing thoughts of mostly girls, but it was the first time hearing a guy’s voice when he started university. It started from freshman year, everywhere Doyoung goes, gym, library, even in the restroom, all he can hear is _“I like you”_ alongside a certain dimple boy who’s often sticking around him.

Jeong Jaehyun. One of the smart kids in school that jump up a year, being in the same year with Doyoung although younger than him. Both of them took Biomed as their major, hence they share lots of classes, allowing Jaehyun to stare heart eyes all day at Doyoung. 

Doyoung rarely pays attention to anyone in class but when there’s a certain Jaehyun always sticking beside you, you have no choice but to acknowledge his presence and his thoughts. Being a seatmate and partner for class works, Doyoung had gotten quite close with Jaehyun. Hence, it’s not a shocker when Jaehyun confesses to him.

It happened last year during their junior year when Jaehyun confessed. It was not sweet and well-planned but rushed and sudden. 

“Hey, I heard there will be a confession happening at the water fountain later.” Jungwoo, his best friend pointed towards the big glass window adjacent to their seat while munching on his lunch. 

“Do you know who it is?” Jaehyun asked, biting onto his fried chicken. 

“Heard it’s Kim Jisoo, from Korean literature?” 

“The Literature department goddess? Wow, the person who received her confession must be lucky. I hope her confession goes well.” Jaehyun pays no mind to his surroundings, still enjoying his fried chicken when he hears gasps resounded throughout the canteen.

“Your crush must be lucky then.” Jungwoo snickers.

“What do you mean?” 

“If you don’t ask him out soon… you might lose him to someone else.” Jungwoo nudged his head towards the water fountain where Kim Jisoo is confessing to Kim Doyoung. 

“If you’re trying to trick me to confess as soon as possible, it’s not working.” 

“I’m not!” Jungwoo whined. Albeit feeling sceptical, Jaehyun still turned around only to widen his eyes in shock as he could not believe what he’s witnessing right now. Chair screeching resounded throughout the canteen as Jaehyun abruptly stood up.

“Jae, what are you trying to do?” Jungwoo narrowed his eyes at his friend. He knew Jaehyun is about to do something stupid with his only remaining one braincells. How he got into Biomed is a mystery to Jungwoo. Jaehyun did not reply as he stormed out of the canteen towards the water fountain. 

“Doyoung!” 

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung was confused but nonetheless thankful for the younger who was interrupting the ongoing confession because he felt exhausted just hearing Jisoo’s thoughts.

“Doyoung, we need to go to the office right now!” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's wrist ready to run.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo grabbed Doyoung’s other wrist, stopping him from leaving. She was in the middle of confessing, so who does Jaehyun think he is to just take Doyoung away?

“None of your business.” Jaehyun swatted Jisoo’s hand off Doyoung’s wrist and ran away from the water fountain before the girl could say anything more. _“Like hell I would give him to you. Doyoung is mine.”_

Jungwoo who was witnessing from the sideline literally facepalm, totally absurd at what Jaehyun just did. He knew Jaehyun is always full of surprises but never in his life would he see Jaehyun sabotage a confession just because it was his crush being confessed to.

Jaehyun didn’t know how long they'd been running but he slowed down when he knew he was far enough from the water fountain, away from big crowds. “This is not the office?” Doyoung teased after they'd stopped running, raising one eyebrow with a smug look as if he knew they were not going to the office in the first place.

“Oh, it’s really not.” Jaehyun chuckles awkwardly, hands coming up to his neck and his eyes darting everywhere, avoiding Doyoung. He never thought about what would happen next, all he knew was to stop the confession from happening. And now he is lost in thoughts, mind panicking again. 

Doyoung just stares at Jaehyun softly, the corner of his lips lifting up slightly. “So, do you want to tell me what happened back there?” 

“No?” Jaehyun tossed the question back to Doyoung. 

“No? Alright, if you don’t wanna tell me, I’ll head back now. Jisoo is probably still waiting for an answer.” 

“No! Wait.” Jaehyun immediately grabs Doyoung’s wrist again. “I…” 

“You?” Doyoung presses with a teasing smile. 

“ _Ah, fuck it!_ I like you, Doyoung.” Jaehyun finally blurts out. Hope was there in him when he confessed, hoping that Doyoung would return his feelings. Because after all, Doyoung had always taken care of him very well. Always look after and look out for him. His actions had given Jaehyun a little hope. 

“I like me too.” Doyoung laughs and Jaehyun just stared at the older speechless. What is that supposed to mean? Did he just get rejected indirectly? Why is he so kind even when he breaks my heart? Jaehyun’s thoughts are running wild once again.

“I’m kidding Jaehyun, relax.” Doyoung approaches Jaehyun, placing his hands on the younger’s tense shoulders. Jaehyun was deeply confused as to what was happening because Doyoung is not talking, just staring at him softly with his gummy smile. 

Still feeling lost, Jaehyun suddenly feels a pair of lips on his forehead. He let out a soft gasp, startled by the older’s action. When Doyoung moved back, Jaehyun was gaping at the older, fingers pointing back and forth at his forehead and Doyoung’s lips as if asking if that really just happened. 

“I’ll wait for you at the cafe across here after school. See you later.” Doyoung winked and left Jaehyun alone standing at the large field. 

“Jae, are you okay?” Jungwoo came forward after hiding behind a pillar, witnessing everything.

“H-he… Jungwoo! He fucking wink at me!” 

There’s no need to say that Jungwoo had suffered from one of many ear bleeding due to the amount of sweet stuff Jaehyun says about Doyoung. Jungwoo wanted to puke from the amount of sweetness but he is a good friend, so he keeps it in, entertaining his friends to the best he could. 

After school, Doyoung was at the cafe as promised. 

✨

  
  


“Are you two having a little lovers’ spat again?” Mark sips on his watermelon juice as he smirks teasingly.

“Aren’t you guys sick of fighting all the time? Just date each other already!” Haechan added. 

"What...?" Jaehyun was utterly confused. Why would they say that? He didn’t understand it. What gave them the idea of lovers’ spat when he really wanted to end Jungwoo during their daily fight. Him dating Jungwoo? Over his dead body.

"Yeah, you guys always eat together too. Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" Mark asked Haechan who was eating his sandwich beside him. Lesson hadn't started yet so they had gathered at the covered court to catch up with each other like every other day.

"We're not dating. Cut it out already." Jungwoo said irritatingly when he saw Jaehyun glancing at Doyoung instead of defending himself as he would usually do. Jaehyun did not say anything, just glancing at Doyoung, focusing on his facial expression. 

He thought Doyoung would perhaps be uncomfortable or slightly pissed at what their friends were saying. But no. Nothing. Doyoung was still wearing his smiling face, laughing from time to time at what Mark and Haechan were saying. Jaehyun was about to let it go but what Doyoung says next makes him think otherwise.

"Haha. Lover's spat... Come to think of it, you two really would make a cute couple." Doyoung chuckled.

_"What did he just say? Is he out of his fucking mind?!"_ Jungwoo immediately whipped his head to look at Doyoung confusingly then glance at his best friend worriedly. Jungwoo knew it right there and then that Jaehyun is affected by what Doyoung said when he saw his friend’s forced smile which is so fucking fake. Jaehyun really can’t lie. 

“We need to go now Jae if we want a good spot.” Jungwoo said with a really deep angry voice like he’s about to murder someone and Jaehyun was a little scared when he heard his tone. He never saw his best friend mad ever and he wondered why or what had ticked him off. 

Without waiting for any response from their friends, Jungwoo dragged Jaehyun away from the covered court to somewhere more quiet and fewer people. "You. You're dating Doyoung, aren't you?" Jungwoo didn’t even take a breath and shoot his question at Jaehyun.

"Huh? Yeah... I am, right?"

"Then what was with him just now?" Jungwoo heaved.

"We, uh... you know we can't be obvious about it when we're at the campus, so..." Jaehyun tried to reason out. After all, Jaehyun was still a bit traumatised from his high school incident. Although he is comfortable with himself being gay, he is still afraid of what people think of him. 

But he knew where his friend was coming from.

"Even after dating for a year? Still, he shouldn't be saying things like that! Especially in front of you!"

And that’s the issue, they’ve been dating for a year but no one in school knows about it.

"It's okay. It's happened before, too-"

"WHAT!?" Jungwoo glared.

"Hey, why are you even angry when I’m not?" Jaehyun tries to lighten the mood up because current angry Jungwoo is not what he likes to witness.

“I’m worried about you jackass. Why would he say that? Wait, come to think of it, has Doyoung ever said he likes you?" Jungwoo asked, genuinely wondering only to earn a smack on his head. 

“Are you saying he’s dating me for fun?” 

“I mean... that’s a possibility. With your visual, I too would date you for fun.” 

“You fucker.” Jaehyun hissed, running after his friend. Jungwoo is about to get a beating.

**𑁋**

Jaehyun could not focus the rest of the day because of the talk he had with Jungwoo in the morning. Jaehyun was there physically but mentally he’s gone. He had wandered too much in his thoughts that he’s about to go crazy. What Jungwoo said had lingered in his mind for the whole day.

_“_ _Come to think of it, has Doyoung ever said he likes you?"_

Jaehyun let out a frustrated sigh after the last bell rings. Uni is finally over, he can’t wait to get into bed. Today had been an exhausting day for his brain due to too much thinking. His brain cells need to rest in order to function properly.

However, the thought of his bed was thrown out the window when Doyoung approaches him. Jaehyun wanted to be sceptical of the older because what Jungwoo said does make sense. Doyoung had never said that he likes him. But at the same time, Jaehyun is giddy because after all, Doyoung is still his boyfriend.

“Jaehyun, can we talk?”

“Um, yeah sure.” Of course, like the whipped man he is, he can’t say no to Doyoung. 

Without any more small talk, Jaehyun followed Doyoung out to the sitting area that was facing the field. Orange hue of sunset covering the field, making the grass glow like a fire. Both of them just bask in the silence of the beautiful and peaceful evening until the older one breaks it.

“Why did you avoid me the whole day?”

“Did I? _Fucking Kim Jungwoo, I’m gonna end you._ ” 

“Oh, is it because of what Jungwoo said?” Doyoung mumble.

“Huh?” Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he heard the older one correctly but did he mention Jungwoo? Did he eavesdrop on their earlier conversation? 

“I mean you’ve been out of it ever since you left with Jungwoo so I assumed he said something that is now bothering you?” Doyoung chuckles. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry too much.” 

Doyoung just stares at Jaehyun who was watching the sunset. After a while, he breaks the silence once again. 

“Jaehyun, how would you feel if someone had the ability to read your thoughts, and were reading them?”

“Oh, you mean reading my thoughts? Hmm… well, if someone were reading my thoughts, I think I’d hate it. Wait, no… maybe just feel a little uncomfortable.”

Jaehyun didn’t notice it because he was watching the sunset but Doyoung's face dropped when he heard the younger’s response. Of course, people would find it creepy. If people closest to you called you a monster, what more strangers and mere people you met through life then.

Doyoung hated it, he really hated it because he thought his parents would understand it. After all, they are the ones that birthed him, bringing him into this world. But no, his mother called him a monster when he read her thoughts out loud once when he was younger. This is why his dad is his favourite.

“Why?” Doyoung asked softly, afraid of hearing what’s more to come.

“Since they wouldn’t just be reading my good thoughts? It’s just that they’d be reading your bad thoughts too, right? Thoughts you wouldn’t want anyone else to know about, that might hurt their feelings. You know, like the saying ‘ignorance is bliss’. If you could read someone’s thoughts, you’d end up finding out about all the bad things too. That’s why I thought it might be kinda uncomfortable.” Jaehyun finally looks at Doyoung when the older did not respond. 

“By the way, what drama is this? Sounds interesting.” Jaehyun added. 

“Ah nothing, thanks for being honest.” Doyoung said, putting on his famous gummy smile. _“I’ll tell him next time then.”_

  
  


✨

  
  


Doyoung didn’t know if he’s tripping if his eyes were playing a joke on him but he saw Johnny. He saw Johnny at their uni sports festival. The taller male was standing in an alleyway smoking, hidden from obvious eyes. He was confused as to why Johnny is here when he doesn’t even go to this university. _“What the fuck is he doing here?”_

“You really don’t know how to stay away, do you?” 

“Oh! I’m glad I ran into you, I’ve looked around but I don’t see Jaehyun anywhere. Where is he?” Johnny was all smiling, not at all surprised to see Doyoung. If he saw Doyoung’s angry stare that was cast towards him, he did not say anything. 

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you?” Doyoung scoffed, looking at Johnny ridiculously. “How did you even get on campus? Outsiders aren’t allowed in here.” 

“I pretended I was an alumni, here to see an old teacher of mine. I even brought snacks and everything.” Johnny raised the plastic bag that contained snacks from the convenience store to Doyoung’s eye level, shaking it a bit. “You want some?”

“Enough with the jokes. I know you didn’t come here to play around.”

“You’re so blunt.” Johnny laughs, reaching into his back pocket to take out an envelope. “Give this to Jaehyun for me.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s money to cover the fee to get his shirt dry-cleaned. You know, from when our waitress spilt coffee on him. You guys left before I could give it so I came to give it to him.” 

It was a little incident that happened on the same day after Johnny kissed Jaehyun. After Jaehyun went to his seat, he was stirring his drinks mindlessly, lost in thought that he didn’t realize that some waitress accidentally tripped and pushed his drinks towards him, making his shirt drenched in coffee. 

“You came here for nothing then. He doesn’t need this.” 

“Why not?”

“That was my shirt. And it’s already been cleaned.” 

Johnny flinched when he heard what Doyoung said but immediately composed himself. “You guys already went all the way?” 

“What did you say?” Doyoung was confused about where the conversation was heading towards. 

“No, it’s just kids these days are just so quick to reach that step. Well, I guess since it’s not illegal to buy condoms, it makes sense.” 

“Don’t talk about Jaehyun and me in such a vulgar way!” Doyoung grabbed onto Johnny’s collar, fuming angrily. Doyoung was beyond pissed. Who does Johnny think he is to talk about such things so casually about their relationship? 

“Vulgar? If you love each other, you’d want to kiss and do more things with them. Isn’t it natural?” 

  
“ _Why am I getting so emotional about this?_ Whatever, we don’t need your money, so get out.” Doyoung sighed, feeling exhausted even if he did nothing. Nothing compared to those athletes who are currently competing under the hot sun including Jaehyun. 

“Hey, Do you really like Jaehyun? Or because you like how nice Jaehyun is to you. I’m asking you if you like Jaehyun for him.” 

Doyoung was speechless for a split second before he found his voice again. “Of course I do.” 

“If the whole school found out you guys were dating and you were forced out of the closet… would you still like him?” Johnny provoked, trying to tick Doyoung off.

“You already ran away five years ago. What are you doing, crawling back now?” Doyoung snarl.

“Oh, Jaehyun already told you? That was fast. So, he even tells you about stuff like that. I guess he really trusts you. If he got dumped by someone he trusts so much, what would happen then? Would he come back to me?” Johnny was leaning forwards as he said those things. By the time he finished, he was whispering into Doyoung’s ear. 

“What the fuck are you trying to get at here?” Doyoung pushes the taller male away from him.

“You know… I liked Jaehyun. Truly, I did. Of course, I still do. I ran away back then because I was scared. And that’s why I’m regretting it now. If we get back together, I’m really gonna treat him right.” 

And it seems like Johnny had successfully ticked the younger off.

“Why you cocky-” 

Doyoung didn’t get to finish his sentence when Johnny cut him off. “What about you? If word got out at school about you two, would you be able to keep dating him? All the rumours, the whispering, the snide remarks, could you handle it?” Johnny smiled sweetly. So sweet it looks sick to the stomach. 

“See, you’re not sure. It’s because you don’t truly like Jaehyun. You’re just kind of fond of him, like a pet, right? Really think about it. What would be best, me getting involved or you bowing out gracefully?” Johnny whispers, patting Doyoung on the shoulder before leaving.

Doyoung finally letting Johnny’s words sink in his head, laughs out loud. He finds this situation absurd. He was laughing, letting out angry tears. 

**𑁋**

Doyoung finds their current position a little awkward but he couldn't deny that he likes it. Being able to see Jaehyun up close is a blessing and he likes it. Jaehyun is standing in the middle of Doyoung’s spread open thigh with his hands on the latter’s shoulder, pushing him down to sit on the table.

The classroom is empty, no one was in the classroom nor in the building except for them. The sports festival ended not long ago and most of the students had left the campus ground due to exhaustion. The sunset has cast itself on Jaehyun and Doyoung swears the younger is literally glowing. Golden hour suits Jaehyun. 

“Stay still, you can’t move. Okay? I’m gonna kiss you now.” Jaehyun mumbled softly, voice shaking a little bit out of nervousness. With Doyoung being the calm one in the relationship, he places his hand on top of Jaehyun’s that was caging him on both sides of the table and gives it a squeeze, telling Jaehyun that everything is okay. 

How did it even happen in the first place to bring them into the current situation they were facing. It all happened when Doyoung had promised to grant Jaehyun anything if he were to win first place in the 400m race. And of course, Jaehyun would be dumb to let this opportunity to go to waste so he was determined to get first place and he did. 

Given the current situation, Jaehyun is regretting wishing for a kiss. 

“Now that I’m actually about to do it, I’m getting embarrassed.” Jaehyun tried to hide his blushing face but his red ears gave it away causing Doyoung to stare fondly at him. 

“ _Cute._ ” Doyoung thinks. As he watches Jaehyun struggling to keep his cool, Doyoung reaches out to pull Jaehyun in. One hand cupping Jaehyun’s jaw while the other pulling him on the neck, Doyoung lips meet with Jaehyun. The kiss lasted longer than expected and when they finally separated to take a breath, Jaehyun was blushing mad hard. 

“Congrats on getting first Jae. Good job today.” Doyoung mumbled softly, both hands sliding down to Jaehyun’s waist, pulling him closer. “Now that the festival is over, wanna have an afterparty? Just the two of us. We can watch a movie at my place.” 

“Yeah! That sounds good!”

✨

  
  


The next morning, sunlight is blaring into Doyoung’s bedroom making Doyoung scrunch his face. He tried to turn away from the window but he felt something around his waist tighten. He then peeked over his shoulder to see what it was or who it is. Looking over his shoulder, Doyoung’s lips slowly stretched upwards, smiling at what he saw. 

Hugging him from the back making him the little spoon was none other than Jaehyun who was still sleeping soundlessly. Doyoung tried to turn around as quietly as possible, keeping his action to the minimum, trying to not wake his boyfriend up. 

After successfully turning around from the sun and facing Jaehyun, Doyoung smiles sweetly. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or why he’s getting butterflies in his stomach and feeling warm just looking at Jaehyun but he decided to figure that out later. He has more important matters to attend to. Doyoung reaches out his hand to caress Jaehyun’s soft fluffy cheeks, poking at his dimples when it appears. Occasionally, hands coming to the sleeping boy’s bangs to brush off the falling hairs. 

When he’s about to retract his hand, Jaehyun grabbed onto his wrist, stopping Doyoung from moving. Looking down from his wrist, Doyoung saw Jaehyun staring at him. 

“Did I wake you up?” Doyoung smiles, lowering his hand and grabbing onto Jaehyun’s hand intertwining, making the younger boy blush.

“Nope, it’s okay...” 

“Sorry.” Feeling bad for waking the younger up, he brings their interlocked hands to his lips, kissing the back of Jaehyun’s hand making the younger boy whine in embarrassment, hiding his face in the crook of Doyoung’s neck. 

“Why are you so cute?” Doyoung teases, peppering Jaehyun with kisses. 

“Stop!” Jaehyun whines but from the way his hold on Doyoung tightens, it seems like he didn’t want the older to stop.

Their little sweet moment was soon interrupted when they heard beeping sounds for the password being inserted into the lock of the door, indicating that someone was home. 

  
“Stay here, I’ll see who it is.” Doyoung whispered softly, leaving a short kiss on Jaehyun’s temple before leaving the bedroom. Jaehyun released a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in and listened to the conversation going on on the opposite side of the door. 

  
“Do you have a friend over? A boy?” Mr Kim asked and Jaehyun was amazed at how it sounds almost exactly the same as Doyoung, just much more mature than his son. 

“Yes, he’s still sleeping.” Doyoung answered. Hearing Doyoung’s conversation with his father, Jaehyun thought of his mom too. He didn't text his mom about his whereabouts yesterday. She’s gonna fucking kill him. 

Immediately, he reaches for his phone on the nightstand. Unlocking his phone, his screen is bombarded with different notifications but someone’s caught his attention. _“Why the fuck is Johnny messaging me and a voice message too?”_ Jaehyun was confused. Should he open his messages?

It was too late to back out now that he had already opened Johnny’s messages. Jaehyun was lost when he read the last message so he scrolled to the top where there were more messages and a voice message. Reading and listening to it, everything starts to make sense. 

“Sorry about that. He wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow. He just came by to grab something. Sorry for making you wait…” Doyoung’s voice faded towards the end when he entered the bedroom again only to hear the familiar conversation he had with Johnny during the sports festival being played. 

Panic and fear start creeping onto Doyoung. He looked at where the sound was coming from and saw Jaehyun’s phone lit up with Johnny’s conversation. His eyes immediately darted to Jaehyun and he felt his heart shattered when he saw how Jaehyun’s face changed from confused to realization to being betrayed. 

Never had he witnessed Jaehyun being sad or full of negative emotions. The younger boy is very carefree and always smiling. That’s what Doyoung likes about Jaehyun but the current Jaehyun now looks so hurt Doyoung swears he would do anything to make him happy again even if he had to die. 

_“He really had to fuck us up huh? Fucking asshole.”_ Doyoung is so angry at Johnny that he swears he’ll rip his throat off the next time they meet. The audacity to record their conversation and sent it to Jaehyun just so he could break them up. Doyoung is raging, fuming, you name it. 

“Doyoung, you met up with Johnny?” 

“He came by the campus yesterday looking for you so we just talked for a little bit.” 

“What did you talk about? How you don’t like me?” Jaehyun scoffed, his voice lacked emotion. 

“No. I like you! I told him I liked you! He just recorded what he wanted. Whatever you heard, I’m sure it was all edited to sound like that. More importantly, you’re still talking to him?” Doyoung tried to reach for Jaehyun’s phone but the younger was quicker, moving his hand away before the older could reach it.

“Isn’t there something else you’d like to tell me?” Jaehyun urge. 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you met him?”

“I didn’t want you to worry! You had a race. I figured I’d just take care of it on my own, quietly.” Doyoung reasoned out.

“So, you’re saying it was all for my sake? Why are you trying to take care of my problems?” Jaehyun sighs in frustration, finally exploding. “I never asked you to get involved!” 

“What about you?! You didn’t tell me about the kiss you had with Johnny! You’re making a big deal about keeping secrets, yet you did the same thing!” Doyoung yelled in frustration. “ _I shouldn’t have said that…_ Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” He blamed it on the tension between them. Yeah, the tension.

“How… how did you know about that?” Doyoung knew he fucked up right there and then when he heard a string of confusion left Jaehyun’s mouth. He should have kept his mouth shut.

“Wait Jaehyun, let me explain-” 

“Nevermind, I get it. So you even talked about that with him. I guess I was the only one who didn’t know. I know we can’t really be public in front of others on campus. I get it. That’s why when you said that Jungwoo and I would make a cute couple in front of the others… It made me wonder if you actually like me, but I just let it go since I thought it was probably the only thing you could do. ”

“Jaehyun, please-”

“I thought that I was just getting anxious and worked up over nothing. And even when you did things that made it seem like you didn’t like me… I thought everything would work out if I just tried to be more understanding and waited for you. Even if it’s not as much as I like you, I thought that maybe, just maybe you liked me too, if only just a tiny bit. But I guess I was wrong.”

“N-no, I really do like you.” Doyoung panicked, trying to read Jaehyun’s thoughts and say what the younger wants to hear but nothing, there was nothing. He could not read Jaehyun’s thoughts like he used to. What was happening? 

_“This doesn’t make sense. There’s no reason I shouldn’t be able to hear the thought of someone who likes me…”_

“Why did you ask me out? If you hadn’t asked me out in the first place, I would’ve just had a crush on you for a while and then eventually have gotten over it.” Jaehyun finally asked tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

“No, Jaehyun, please. It’s all a misunderstanding. I’m sorry I never said anything until now. But, I really do like you.”

“Stop. Let’s break up.” 

“What?” Doyoung swears he heard his own voice crack, he feels like crying. 

“I can’t take this anymore. I give up. We’re done.”

Doyoung trash around his room, letting his anger out after Jaehyun left. He’s disappointed in himself, angry at himself, and pity himself. Everything is about him and not Jaehyun’s fault. But he was more agitated at the fact that he suddenly lost his ability to hear someone’s thoughts. Why all of the sudden? 

Doyoung tried to think about what could have happened but instead of getting an answer to it, he thought of something else. When was the last time he heard Jaehyun’s thought? Because today wasn’t the first time it happened. Since when did he stop being able to hear Jaehyun. 

Come to think of it, it stopped after the confrontation between Jungwoo and Jaehyun.

  
  


✨

  
  


Doyoung knew that they had broken up and it’s been over a week since it happened but he can’t help but wanting to give Jaehyun a pair of earrings he had bought when he thought about how it would suit the younger. 

When he first approached Jaehyun on the next day after their break up, Jaehyun avoided him like a plague and Doyoung understood it. He gave the younger time, time to think and finally approached him again today. The chances of Jaehyun rejecting him again is high but it’s worth a try.

“Jaehyun, if you’re not too busy, could we talk for a bit?”

“Sorry, I have to go.” 

“Not even for a little bit? It won’t take long, do you have plans?” Doyoung pleads, he knows Jaehyun is rejecting him once again but he’s not gonna back down. 

“What does it matter to you?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“If you don’t have to go right away, can we just talk for a minute?”   
  


“I’m meeting Johnny today. So I have to go now. He’ll be calling me any minute.” Jaehyun blurts out anything that comes to his mind. He just wants to escape from Doyoung that he thinks bringing up Johnny’s name would be a good idea, not knowing Doyoung was starting to get angry, face getting redder. 

What was supposed to be just an excuse became true as Johnny really called Jaehyun asking to meet up. Having pride to uphold, Jaehyun accepted the phone call, leaving the campus to meet with Johnny. 

**𑁋**

“I have something to settle with you, Johnny Seo. I’ll just get straight to the point. I listened to the recording you sent me. But I guess you didn't do a very thorough job.”

“What?”

“I’m sure editing bits and pieces of audio together was hard, what with all the background noise from the sports festival. The file cuts out every now and then… you’ve must have missed it.” Jaehyun explained, sipping on his drink.

“You mean how it cuts out because the audio quality is bad? That’s because my phone sucks, it’s pretty old. But more importantly, what did you think?” Johnny smirked behind his cup. 

“You asked Doyoung if he would keep dating me even if rumours about us spread around school. Are you trying to say that the person who truly has feelings for me is you, not Doyoung? Don’t tell me that’s what you’re trying to say.” Jaehyun laughs under his breath. 

“Why not? Is that so bad? We were both so young back then. I really do feel sorry about what happened. Is it so bad to regret what happened in the past and want a second chance with the person I like?”

“It’s not right to hit on someone who’s already taken.” Jaehyun hissed. 

“What about now? Are you still taken? Doyoung and I… we’re pretty similar, aren’t we? I know you noticed it too.” Johnny said, moving closer to Jaehyun, placing his hand on top of the younger’s hand. 

“What the heck are you trying to say?” 

Johnny leaned closer again, cupping Jaehyun’s jaw tightly making it hard for the younger to move. “You never thought that? Not even once?”

Before Jaehyun could understand the situation he was in, he felt the hold on his jaw loosen and Johnny was sent flying across the floor. 

“You fucking bastard!” Another punch was thrown at Johnny.

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun exclaimed when he finally saw the older. 

“You’re the one who truly likes Jaehyun? You’ve got to be kidding me. I’ll make sure you never say another word.” Doyoung grabbed Johnny’s collar, ready to throw another punch but Jaehyun stopped him. 

“Doyoung! Calm down.” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung away from Johnny by his waist. Wrapping his hand around Doyoung’s torso, he tried to peel the older off the bruised male. 

“Aren’t you mad Jae? Come on, let’s talk outside.” Doyoung dragged the younger out of the cafe in no time leaving Johnny behind with a bruised face. 

**𑁋**

No one talked. Jaehyun didn’t dare to talk because it’s the first time he had seen Doyoung get mad like that. He was afraid that if he were to talk, he would tick the older off. They are in a park not far from the campus, enjoying the breezing night. And Doyoung was first to break the ice like he always does.

“Jaehyun. I have something to tell you. It’s something I’ve never told anyone else before. Do you remember that time I asked how you’d feel if someone could hear your thoughts?” 

“Yeah, I remember…” 

“Would you believe me if I said that was my story?”

“Huh? Doyoung, what are you talking about?” Jaehyun was beyond confused. 

“Everything I’m about to say is 100% true. I’m not lying. So please try and take me seriously.” Doyoung was nervous. His thoughts are all around. He was scared that Jaehyun wouldn't believe him. He was scared that Jaehyun might think he’s weird or even worse, Jaehyun might end up hating him. 

“Okay?” Albeit confused, Jaehyun tries to listen to what Doyoung is going to say. 

“Ever since I was little, I’ve been able to hear the thoughts of people who like me. Whether that ‘like’ is a good impression of me, a serious crush or parental love. Jaehyun, I remember you saying you would feel uncomfortable if someone were able to hear your thoughts since you might think something that you wouldn’t want them to hear and end up hurting them. You’re right.”

“I’m right?” Jaehyun asked softly, fingers pointing to himself.

“I can’t hear voices anymore but up until recently, that power allowed me to hear all kinds of thoughts including thoughts I never wanted to hear. I knew you liked me from the beginning, that’s why I asked you out. You weren’t like the others, you just really liked me for me so I wanted to get to know you. And when you met up with Johnny, the reason I didn’t get worried was not because I wasn’t jealous. It was because I knew you didn’t like him. I could hear from your thoughts how much you really liked me. Jaehyun, I think I took how much you liked me for granted. I didn't realize how much I like you until I lost my powers.”

“What are you saying, Doyoung? I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me. I was wondering why you wanted to talk to me… but this? Don’t you think you’re taking this joke too far?” Jaehyun laughs stiffly. Honestly, he didn’t know how to react.

“It’s not a joke. I know it’s hard to believe. I probably sound crazy but I wanted to at least tell you. I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry for keeping this from you until now. But I was telling the truth when I said that I like you. Really!” 

Doyoung finally lifted his head up after talking for so long. He glances to the side only to see Jaehyun’s eyes are watery, filled with tears that are about to fall. 

“Coward. Why are you telling me about this? I don’t get anything you’re saying. You can hear people’s thoughts? You couldn’t just tell me you like me?” Jaehyun is crying by now and Doyoung panics.

“Jae, that’s not it! Please, you have to believe me.” Doyoung reaches out to hold Jaehyun’s hand but of course, the younger one pulls away.

“Sorry, let’s talk another time. Thanks for telling me all this but I’m just too confused about everything right now. I can’t process anything you’re saying. I’m gonna go. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” 

Doyoung honestly didn’t expect much from Jaehyun. He had a little hope that Jaehyun might understand but it seems impossible now that Jaehyun’s gone, leaving him alone in the park.

**𑁋**

“It’s so late, what are you doing here?” Jungwoo answers the door. 

“Just let me in.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, pushing himself into Jungwoo’s house. They’ve been best friends for years, Jaehyun treats Jungwoo’s house as his and vice versa. 

After preparing some snacks, both of them went into Jungwoo’s room. It is an unspoken ritual that they have a movie night if one of them is sad. Seeing as Jaehyun was so out of it, Jungwoo had prepared popcorn and set up the television for a movie marathon. After settling down on Jungwoo’s bed, Jaehyun took the remote control and pressed play. 

“Hey, would you believe me if I said I had special powers?” Jaehyun mumbled softly, still focusing on the movie. 

“What?” 

“Nevermind. Say that someone told you a huge secret but the secret was hard to believe like it’s something most people would never believe. Would you believe that person?” Jaehyun now turns facing Jungwoo.

“What the heck are you talking about? Dramas are just dramas, okay? We live in the real world.” Jungwoo decided to pay full attention to his friend, pausing the movie they were watching. 

“Come on, I’m serious. We’re best friends, right?” Jaehyun stares at Jungwoo, waiting for his response. But when Jungwoo did not say anything, Jaehyun widened his eyes and exclaimed. “We’re not?!”

“We are. We are, go on.” Jungwoo teased, finally urging Jaehyun to continue his talk.

“Anyways, it doesn’t have to be me, just imagine what if a close friend or a crush told you that they have special powers? Would you believe them?” Jaehyun will kill Jungwoo later, but now he needs his best friend’s advice. 

“Well, if I’m being completely honest, I’d probably think they’re crazy.”

“Right?! Believing something like that would definitely be weird, right? I was just curious, thanks.” Jaehyun decides to end the conversation, not going more.

Jaehyun is lost. To believe or to not believe, he really didn’t know. How is it possible that someone has that kind of power. In what universe is this? But at the same time, Doyoung looked so serious when telling him his secret, it felt so real Jaehyun wants to believe it. 

Jungwoo who kept quiet just stared at his friend, watching his change in expression and all he could see on Jaehyun’s face was conflict. Wanting to help his friend, Jungwoo speaks up. “Well, if it’s coming from someone I like, I think I’d try to believe him.” 

“Why?” Jaehyun’s face lit up when he heard what Jungwoo said.

_“I guess this is the answer he wanted.”_ Jungwoo shakes his head slightly in amusement. Jaehyun really couldn’t hide his emotion. “What do you mean why?”

“You must have a reason, right?” 

“Well, the fact that he told me he has special powers means he trusts me, right? He probably knew I might not believe him and that I might think he’s out of his mind. The fact that he told me knowing all that can only mean he trusts me. So if it’s coming from someone I like, I think I’d try my best to believe him. I’d try my best to. Which is different from believing everything he says. I’d try not because I actually believe that he has special powers, but because I like him. Also…”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun literally could not believe his ears. Since when did Jungwoo become so good at giving advice. It is always Jaehyun that gives the best advice among the two of them. 

“If I told someone I like a big secret of mine and he didn’t believe me, I think I’d be really hurt.” 

Jaehyun paused for a while, and a flashback of Doyoung’s sad face came flying into his mind. He felt bad. He felt bad for not staying with Doyoung. “He was probably hurt.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, so just go tell Doyoung you’re sorry.” Jungwoo said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth, pressing play on the remote and continuing the movie marathon that was paused for a while. 

“What? Why did you suddenly bring Doyoung up?!” Jaehyun panic, face blushing red.

“Dude, you have ‘I fought with Doyoung’ written on your forehead. I can tell just by looking at your face. I don’t know what you guys fought about, but if you still like him and want to work things out, just go apologies.” Jungwoo sighs. 

Looking at Jungwoo, Jaehyun wondered how he got such a good friend. Even though they bicker all the time, Jaehyun is glad Jungwoo is still by his side. Without more say, Jaehyun pounced on Jungwoo hugging him tightly. Jungwoo grumbled under his breath but his hands came up to hold onto Jaehyun so that he wouldn't fall off the bed. 

“I’m staying here tonight!” Jaehyun exclaimed, finally going back to the movie marathon.

And Jungwoo is glad Jaehyun is now happier than before. He will always want only the best for Jaehyun. Nothing but the best. So if Jaehyun is happy with Doyoung, Jungwoo thinks that his heart will be fine with it. His heart is able to handle a little bit of heartbreak. 

As long as Jaehyun is happy. 

✨

  
  


“A bit more Doyoung, take off some more clothes.” 

Jaehyun went to school the next day with the purpose of apologizing to Doyoung for being so rude last night. He was thinking of the best way to say his apology. Practising it in his head over and over again since the moment he wakes up. 

Apology was all he ever thought and never would he thought he would be eavesdropping and peeking on Doyoung’s conversation with someone else right now. 

“Did your talk with Jaehyun go okay? Did you tell him you’re doing this with me?” Another boy, with blond mullet hair asked.

“No, it didn’t go so great.” Doyoung replied. 

“Oh, I think you’ll be more comfortable if you lean against the desk.”

Behind the art room door, Jaehyun takes a peek at what is going on. He was shocked, hands coming up to his mouth when he saw what was in his view of eyesight. Doyoung was shirtless, leaning against the desk while the mullet-haired boy had his hand on Doyoung’s chest, pushing him down, urging Doyoung to sit down on the desk. 

“Like this?” 

“Yeah. Don’t think of other stuff while we do this, okay? Focus on the po-” The mullet-haired boy was cut off when Jaehyun burst into the art room.

“You liar!” Jaehyun yelled, slamming his hand on a nearby table, announcing his arrival.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung muttered confusedly. “ _What is he doing here?”_

“You were just telling me yesterday that you like me. You said… You said you have feelings for me! You told me to believe you but you’re already moving on to someone else?!” Jaehyun sniffles as tears keep falling down his eyes.

Just as Jaehyun is ready to talk it out with Doyoung, the latter is now seeing someone else. The audacity. Jaehyun thought that perhaps he should not have forgiven Doyoung this fast.

“Huh? No, wait Jaehyun…” 

“You’re the worst!” Jaehyun exclaimed, not giving Doyoung the chance to explain once again.

  
“I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t care if you’re a superhero or an alien, I don’t care what you are so don’t date someone else. I still like you.” Jaehyun whines, tears still falling like waterfalls.

Doyoung was frozen. He stood frozen on his spot trying to process what Jaehyun had said to the best of his ability. When words finally sank into his mind, Doyoung was ecstatic. He was so happy that Jaehyun is no longer mad at him. 

Without wasting more time, Doyoung pulls Jaehyun into a hug. A very suffocating and bone-crushing hug. Doyoung had missed touching Jaehyun during the one week they had spent apart. 

“Don’t cry, Jae. And thank you for still liking me. I still like you a lot too, Jae. Of course, my feelings didn’t change overnight.” Doyoung tried to reassure the still crying boy, thumbs coming up to wipe off Jaehyun’s tears. “Don’t cry, okay?” Doyoung then leaves two kisses on Jaehyun, one on his forehead, one on the cheeks. 

“Doyoung, wait. There’s someone else here.” 

“Oh, it’s okay. Yuta knows we’re dating.” 

“Yeah, keep going. I’m enjoying the show. What’s next? French kissing?” Yuta teased, chuckling lightly, earning a smack on the head from Doyoung when the latter took big strides towards him. 

After settling down, the trio sat down for a conversation. Doyoung did not talk much as Yuta and Jaehyun are getting to know more about each other. After all, Yuta is Doyoung’s old friend and it would be best if his boyfriend gets along with his best friend. 

When Yuta finished explaining why Doyoung was half-naked in the first place, Jaehyun blushed so redly in embarrassment, he wanted to dig up a hole and jump in it, never coming out ever again. 

“Doyoung was modelling for you?” 

“Misunderstanding cleared up now?” Yuta raised one of his eyebrows, trying to look intimidating.

“Yeah, sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Jaehyun apologized for the ninth time.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Jaehyun, I got you something but I couldn’t find the right time to give it to you.” Doyoung reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of earrings he bought last week.

“This is for me? Really? Are you sure I can have this?”

“Of course. You’re the one I bought it for.” Doyoung smiled sweetly, looking whipped. 

On the sideline, Yuta felt like he was third-wheeling. It was awkward watching it. _“They look like the happiest couple in the world. How am I supposed to come between them when I can’t even join in on their conversation.”_

“Hey Jaehyun, you know someone named Johnny Seo, right?” Yuta finally speaks.

“How do you know him?” Haering Johnny’s name, the couple’s face immediately dropped.

“I just kinda got to know him. If it’s okay with you, could you tell me what kind of relationship you had with him?” Yuta smirked slightly. 

**—**

“He dumped you but now he’s trying to win you back? Geez, no wonder… I got a bad vibe from him. I should’ve known when he asked me that weird favour.” Yuta muttered. 

The three of them had left the art room, now walking to their lecture hall. Yuta takes art contemporary and since he doesn’t have any class now, he’s accompanying the couple to their Biomed lab. 

“Huh? He asked you for a favour?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay… Hey guys, good morning!” Jaehyun greets. He is always cheerful and his classmates love him for the energy he brings to the class every time. But today was different. Instead of the usual greeting, he was greeted by silence judging stares from other students.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with everyone?” Yuta didn’t know if this is normal or not. If this is normal, then Biomed students truly live up to their nickname of being dead as fuck.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Jaehyun asked when he received stares from his classmate. He was sweating due to nervousness. This situation looks awfully familiar. 

“Hey! Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Jungwoo whispered-yelled softly, grabbing onto Jaehyun’s arm.

“I had it on silent mode, I didn’t know you called. Did something happen? What’s with the weird vibe in here?” 

“Yeah, you tell me about it. Haven’t you seen this?” Jungwoo immediately raised his phone up to Jaehyun. 

“What is it?” the trio leaned forwards to take a closer look at Jungwoo’s screen.

“Photos of you were posted on our school Twitter page. Everyone’s going crazy over this right now!” Jungwoo explained what had been going down on the campus early in the morning. 

Jaehyun feels like he had a deja vu. The familiar feeling is coming back. The familiar feeling he had from high school is coming back. Whispers become louder in his head, eyesight becoming blurry, head feeling heavy. The homophobic comments and disgusting stare are the only things on his mind. 

“Stop it… Please, stop it.” Jaehyun mumbled, heartbeat increasing. Hands starting to tremble as he feels anxious. “I think I’m gonna throw-” Jaehyun’s hand immediately came up to his mouth, covering it.

“Jae, you okay?” Doyoung instantly appeared beside the younger male, hands rubbing the latter’s back to soothe him. “What the hell are you guys saying?!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom.” Jaehyun dashed out of the lab before anyone could say more. 

“Jaehyun!” Jungwoo called out, worried for his friend.

“Watch your mouths. You’re making assumptions without even hearing Jaehyun’s side of the story. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Doyoung snarl. He was mad at his classmate. He was mad at himself because he can’t do anything to help ease out the situation. “Jaehyun, wait up!” 

After Doyoung left, running after Jaehyun, murmurs of accusation were heard once again, getting louder as time went by. 

“Everyone shut the fuck up!” Jungwoo yelled, slamming his hand on the door startling everyone, especially Yuta. “Stop talking shit about Jaehyun. You guys are enjoying this huh? You guys having fun ganging up on one person?! Can’t you just stop for a minute and think how much you’re hurting his feelings?” 

_“Woah, he's a badass.”_ Yuta was silently staring at Jungwoo while he did his ted talk. Never would he have thought that Jungwoo, famous for his soft like puppy features would turn into a lion when his best friend got involved. Jungwoo duality had spiked Yuta’s interest in him. 

**—**

“Are you alright? Open up!” Doyoung keeps banging on the restroom stall’s door where Jaehyun is currently locked in.

The moment Jaehyun arrived at the restroom, he started throwing up. His stomach feels so bad. He keeps throwing up even when Doyoung arrives. It feels disgusting. The aftertaste of vomit feels disgusting and he’s disgusted at himself. For being gay. 

Thoughts are running wild in his mind again. Sometimes, Jaehyun thinks that all these would not have happened if he’s not gay. If only he likes girls, then all this won’t happen to him. If only… 

“Sorry for making you worry. I’m okay now.” Jaehyun finally unlocked his stall’s door, emerging out from the stall. 

“Let’s go back to the classroom Jaehyun. Don’t try to handle everything by yourself. I’m the one dating you right now. I’m not going to run away like the other guy did. Hold my hand. Let’s walk back to the classroom together.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into a hug instantly after he emerged out of the toilet stall. One hand stroking his head, the other stroking his back.

“Doyoung…” 

“I’m your boyfriend. You don’t have to hide how you really feel from me though I guess I’m not one to talk. Let’s try to be more open about our feelings from now on okay?” Doyoung moved away a little bit so he could look at Jaehyun.

But instead of that, Doyoung was pulled back into a hug by Jaehyun as the younger boy buried his head at the crook of Doyoung’s neck. Although Jaehyun’s hair is ticklish, he did not complain and squeezed the boy in his arm tighter. 

“Thank you. Let me stay like this, just a little longer.” Doyoung could not say no to his boyfriend so he just complied, hands wrapping around the younger boy.

They stay in that position for a while and Jaehyun peels off himself from his boyfriend once he has calmed down. Giving Doyoung a tight-lipped smile, Jaehyun initiated the interlocking of fingers. 

Holding Doyoung’s hand makes Jaehyun feel that everything will be alright. Doyoung will always be his safe place. Leaving the restroom, their feet make their way towards the lab where they previously ran away from. 

During the short journey, Jaehyun looks constipated. His thoughts are still flying everywhere, not at all calm. He feels like running away, even if it’s just one day, it’s still one day less of worries. Alast, Doyoung was there with him giving his hand an assuring squeeze.

“What are you thinking so hard about? It’ll be okay. If you’re not comfortable going in holding hands, we don’t have to. I just want you to do what’s best for you, Jae. Don’t worry about me. I can hear the gears churning in your head from all the way over here.” Doyoung jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. 

“It’s okay, I want to.” Jaehyun held onto Doyoung’s hand together and the latter was so happy that his gummy smile appeared. Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun opens the door that separates them from the others. 

Students were staring when they entered, eyes immediately falling onto their interlocking hands. Surprisingly, the whispers had reduced, of course, there still are some but they brushed it off as some other students were cooing at how cute they were. 

Jaehyun breathes in and out every time he takes a step. Finally reaching his seat, he flops down feeling relieved. The class hasn’t even started and he already feels exhausted. 

“Jaehyun.” A hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump. “Why are you so jumpy?” 

“Huh? I’m not.” Jaehyun smiles nervously.

“Some of us are gonna play basketball after lunch, you in?” The owner of the hand, Mark asked.

“Uh, yeah sure. I’ll play.” Jaehyun was confused as to why Mark is still treating him nicely when almost the whole class is judging him silently. Despite it, he felt happy that there are people still treating him as a normal human.

“Oh, also I don’t know if the rumours are true but I don’t care if you’re gay. I just feel bad for teasing you about Jungwoo. Sorry, Jaehyun. I’m realizing now that it could’ve hurt your feelings. I didn’t think about it from your point of view.” Mark apologized, and he really did sound genuine. 

“Oh, it’s okay. I didn’t come out so you couldn’t have known. Don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun smiled, dimples all out.

“I'm really sorry, I won’t do it anymore. Come to the gym after lunch!” Mark exclaimed then waving him off. 

Watching from the side, Doyoung just smiled happily. “See? Everything will be okay.” 

“Thank you Doie.” Jaehyun smiles, emotions so raw Doyoung feels like he could see all of the younger’s current emotion. 

  
  


✨

  
  


“Happy graduation!” 

Who would have thought four years of university would pass by so fast. The amount of staying up rushing assignments, the amount of coffee and late-night snacks being consumed, the Friday night party, the school festival, everything seems to pass by within a blink of an eye. 

With the amount of shit going down on campus, Jaehyun didn’t think he would graduate. Passing English with flying colours is nothing, but almost failing his major subject, Biomed is one thing. He was glad the professors were being lenient to him, giving him extra free marks just so that he could pass. 

Favourite student privilege perhaps, that’s what Doyoung said. Favourite person privilege too because the amount of work Doyoung had done for Jaehyun is uncountable. Doyoung is truly whipped to say no to his boyfriend. 

After the whole incident of being outed once again, Jaehyun had publicly announced his relationship with Doyoung one month later. Doyoung was surprised because he thought it would take longer for Jaehyun to be comfortable with himself but nonetheless, he was glad and happy for Jaehyun and himself. They did not walk on flowery paths. Their relationship had ups and downs but he was happy with it. Their relationship was perfect. 

As for the post, it was taken down by the school authority on the day it happened and they had caught the person that posted it. And of course, it’s not surprising to Doyoung when he found out it was Johnny. He swears he would knock Johnny down (don’t underestimate Doyoung, he’s strong in here) if it’s not for Jaehyun holding him back.

After publicly announcing his relationship with Doyoung not much had happened. Most of the students congratulate them including Kim Jisoo whose confession was sabotaged by Jaehyun. Jaehyun apologized for his action and being the kind goddess she is, Jisoo shrugged it off saying it’s nothing as she is now happily dating Park Jinyoung. 

“Look here!” Jungwoo exclaimed, pointing at his camera. The graduation ceremony is over and it’s photo time. Jaehyun and Doyoung who are in front of the camera pose for their pictures. All kind of poses was done by them causing Jungwoo to laugh at their stupid antics. 

“Okay, last one!” Jungwoo said again. 

Jaehyun immediately looked at the camera, doing a peace sign, getting ready but Doyoung seemed to have another plan. “Jaehyun, look at me.” 

“Hmm?” Jaehyun complied, turning to the left side where Doyoung is. Before he could comprehend the situation, Doyoung leans in, placing his lips on Jaehyun as Jungwoo clicked the camera.

Even when they heard Jungwoo say “perfect!”, they did not separate. Instead, Doyoung pulled Jaehyun by the waist, lips pressing harder on each other as the kiss became more intimate. 

“Holy fuck! There are kids here.” Yuta yelps when he sees his best friend kissing his boyfriend like the world is gonna end soon. 

“You’re just jealous you have no one to kiss.” Doyoung teased after separating from Jaehyun to take a few breaths. 

“Oh, fuck you! Just you wait, I’ll kiss someone now.” Yuta immediately stormed off, probably looking for someone to kiss. 

After a while, Yuta is back with a good looking Chinese boy. Whispering into the boy’s ear, Doyoung almost laughs out loud when he sees the Chinese boy looks so done with the situation he’s in. Doyoung didn’t know what they had talked about but Yuta is now leaning in for a kiss on the cheeks. 

Doyoung thought his friend was just joking, but his eyes widened when he realized Yuta was about to kiss the Chinese boy. For a moment, he was excited about the kiss, but of course, someone had to interrupt it.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Nakamoto?” Jungwoo glared from the side. 

“Huh? Um, I was in a bet with Doyoung.” Yuta let go of the Chinese boy and the latter immediately left them, going back to his friend group. 

“Yo dude, Ain’t no bet here.” Doyoung raised his hands as if he’s surrendering because the moment Jungwoo heard what Yuta said, the former had laser shooting from his eyes at him. 

“Omg, just date already!” Jaehyun teased. 

“I’m trying but your friend right here is not cooperating.” Yuta whines.

“Woo, stop playing hard to get. I feel bad for Yuta.” Jaehyun begs. He’s tired of watching Yuta courting his best friends but no progress has been made. 

“Maybe if he acts like he's serious about it, I'll probably consider it.” 

“I’m not serious?!” And the bickering starts. 

“They can’t be serious. Again?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, sighing. 

  
“Jae baby?” Doyoung called out, hands sneaking onto the younger’s waist, pulling him into his hold. 

“Hmm?” Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, smiling with flushed cheeks.

“I love you.” Doyoung leans in to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead, then moving to his nose, then cheeks and finally lips. He stays longer on the lips, cherishing the warm feeling it radiates. 

“I love you too, Doie.” Jaehyun whispers between the kisses. 

“How many times do I need to say that there are kids here!” Yuta sighs. 

Life is like a journey of reaching the perfect destination. But there is no perfect destination, just the right or wrong destination. Throughout the journey, there will be obstacles that we need to go through. And those obstacles are what made us stronger to endure the journey of reaching the right destination. 

Johnny is Jaehyun’s wrong destination and Doyoung is Jaehyun’s right destination. The obstacles that Jaehyun went through are what leads him to Doyoung. Once you reach the right destination, a beautiful life awaits you. 

  
  


✨

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)) Honestly, I don't think I'm fit for long fic, sticking to short fic from now on hahaha. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Find me on twitter @Haru_kyuties


End file.
